David McCall
'''David McCall '''is the main antagonist of the 1996 horror movie, ''Fear. ''He is portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. Plot David McCall was seen as a sweet and polite teenager who became Nicole Walker's (Reese Witherspoon) boyfriend. Steven, Nicole's father, appears to like David, but quickly grew to dislike him because of his recklous behavior. One day, David saw Nicole hugged her friend Gary, and beated him up. Frightned, Nicole told David to stop but David shoves Nicole to the ground and gave her a black eye. Nicole ended her relationship with David, leaving him crushed. David tried to apologize to Nicole by giving her roses but she threw them in the trash. Steven encourages Nicole to forgive David, even though Steven still does not fully trust him. Nicole eventually forgave David. However, Steven became suspicious about David and checks into David's background, only to discover that David is not who he things he is and he confronts David on a street corner and ordered him to stop seeing Nicole, but David will not listen and Steven promised to physical harm him if he ever lays a hand on Nicole. As Steven left, David beated on his chest so that he can show Nicole that Steven beated him up. One night Nicole witnessed David forcing Margo to have sex with him but Nicole misintrepted it as a consexual act when Margo agreed and swore that she never wanted to see David again. David noticed that Margo had went to Nicole's house and chased her down the road in his car and founded out that Nicole knows about him and Margo, and threats harm on Margo if she doesn't fixed things with Nicole. The next day, David trashed Steven's car and left him a taunting note. David chased after Gary into the woods and killed. David even went to the mall, and cornered Nicole in the ladies bathroom and told he that her family was only keeping them apart. Steven went to David's house and found that David build an obscene shrine for Nicole. In rage, Steven destroyed the shrine and trashed the house. As David and his equally violent friends came home they found the house trashed and David knew who did it. The men broke into the Walker's home, not before beheading the family dog. David instructed the men not to hurt Nicole and threats to kill them if they do and had Steven and Laura (Nicole's stepmother), tied up as the kids hid upstairs. One of the men named Logan, tried to rape Nicole, but David shot Logan. David brought Steven to Nicole's room and told her to say goodbye to him with Nicole begging him not to do this. David told her that it has to be this way and if she wants to go with him. Nicole fakes affection and agreed while Laura used the key to set Steven free and David and Steven engaged in battle. Once David got Steven to a corner and held the gun toward him, Nicole stabbed David in the back and Steven threw David out the window to his death. Category:Brutes Category:In love villains Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Complete Monster Category:Gunmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Teenage Villains Category:Teen Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Bullies Category:Complete Monster Category:In love villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rapists Category:Teenage Villains Category:Teen Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts